campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Pixie Laurie - Claimed
Category:Archived Claim Name:Pixie Laurie----Her real name is Bernadette Blackadder Gender: Female God Parent choice 1: Trivia(course chu know this le one I want :3) God Parent Choice 2: Venus God Parent Choice: Zeus Cohort Choice 1: First cohort Cohort Choice 2: Secound Cohort Mortal Parent: Edmund Blackadder/Anne Blackadder Age:16 physicly---451 actually Born: 18th October 1561 Looks: anne_boleyn_by_autonoe-d355dgv.jpg|A child Pixie Ee4ed29c8df59b0a5bc6256ebc24f77b.jpg Personality: Pixie is incredibly smart. Oddly, she hates fighting, and trys not to practice fighting. She (although now very modern) sometimes acts like royalty (being of royal desent). She loves music. History: Edmund Blackadder was a lord/lady in Britain. They were a personal friend of Queen Elizabeth I. One day, a knock was heard at Edmund's home. He orderd his servent to open it. A woman came into the house, and introduced herself to Edmund. She said she was looking for somewhere to stay the night. Now, Edmund wasn't exactly a kind man. Not evil or cruel. But he never let his friends stay. But this was an exception. She was a beautiful young woman. He soon realised he was in love with her. He asked her name, and she replied 'Caroline'. She soon fell for him to, and after a few months, gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Bernadette. But 'Caroline' had to leave. She told Edmund nothing of her true idendity. She kissed his cheek, and touched her baby's forehead. She then left the house. Edmund had never wanted children. But he loved Bernadette. It was bad he was un-married though, so he soon started corting a woman called Kate.They soon married. Kate was kind to Bernadette. They became good friends. Kate and Bernadette did most things together. Bernadette never knew she was a demigod. Yet... One day, when Bernadette was 16, she bumped into someone. She turned to say sorry, but when she saw who it was, she was suprised. She recognised him from a statue. It was Jupiter. He saw her, and knew she was a demigod. He saw she was strong, and told her everything. He said if she worked for all the gods, and did everything they asked, she would be granted immortality. Bernadette, at the time, was like her father. If she was given something like that, she would take it. She agreed. Now, an agreement was draw up about her immortality. Demigods weren't meant to be immortal. So there had to be a price. She was unable to feel, except hate. If she ever did fall in love, she would be stripped of her immortality. If she betrayed the gods, her immortality would be stripped. She then left her home in London. She didn't want her father to know what she was doing. A friend of Queen Elizabeth I, she asked if she could live in the palace. The Queen refused, unless she became an orphan. So Bernadette had to kill her father. One day, whilst plotting her father's death, she met a man. He hated her father, and had been his rival for a long time. She asked him if he would like help in killing him. She told him Edmund was her father, and she needed him dead. He agreed. She would kill him, and in return, Bernadette would recive money and a refrence to live at the Palace. She shook hands with the man, named Melchet. She then went to her home... Kate was out. Bernadette did love her father. Loved him more than anyone. But he had to die. He was nosey, and would find out she was killing people for the gods. She was doing lots of bad things. So yes, he really did need to go. She had a plot. Edmund had a bet with Melchet. Who ever got drunk first, would give the other 100 florins. Melchet was going to be the distraction. Bernadette found the kitchens. She looked around, to see if anyone was around. No one. She ran to Edmund's cup of ale, and poured some poison in. She then ran out of the kitchen. She hid in a cupboard in the room where the drinking would take place. Everyone arrived. Everyone shouted loudly. Then, Edmund's drink came. He drank it quickly, but nothing seemed to happen. But suddenly, he fell to the floor. Everyone ran out of the room. Bernadette came out, grabbed his body and threw it into the cupboard. She then locked it. She ran to Melchet, and told him she wanted her money and the refrence. He took her to the queen, who then said yes. After that, not much is known about Bernadette's life. She thought many monsters. She was strong, and survived. Through the years, she changed her name. She was everything in british history after the Tudor era. The great fire of London, the english civil war, even WWI. In 2011, she met a boy. She fell deeply inlove with him. Of course, this was against the contract with the gods. So her immortality was taken away. However, because of everything she had done for them, they sent her to camp in early 2012 ♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 16:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC)